As an electrode to be attached or fixed to the skin surface of a patient to transmit an electric signal from the skin surface of the living body to a medical or diagnostic equipment, or a connector to remove static electricity on the surface of a material to be bonded or to electrically connect materials to be bonded, an electrode with a terminal portion which is provided with a clip, a hook or a connector terminal for insertion of a pin has been proposed.
In the above electrode, however, the main body and a connector terminal are formed separately. Thus, the number of parts is increased, the administration becomes complicated, and the number of steps in production is increased. Production costs result in an increase.
Particularly when such electrode is used as an electrode for medical attention, various problems arise. For example, since the electrode comprises the main body and a connector terminal provided to the edge portion of the main body, when the connector terminal is erected and connected to the terminal of the medical or diagnostic equipment, the electrode bonded to the skin is raised at the point of the connector terminal and peeled off, resulting in the generation of stress by the force between the connector terminal portion and the skin surface. Since the connector terminal portion is peeled off, the attachment of the electrode becomes insufficiently low, and the stability of electric signal is lost. This phenomenon cannot be neglected when the electrode is used in the long term monitoring.
In order to overcome the such problems of the above electrode, applicant proposed the electrode wherein the electrode plate has a cut therein which provides a tongue to be connected to a clip etc. for a connector terminal portion as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,563.
In this electrode, the tongue must be raised at use. However, the tongue cannot be easily raised and the such work becomes complicated since the tongue is provided in the electrode plate so as to be in the same level as that of the electrode plate.
Therefore, the improvement of the such electrode has been desired.